Vacance rime avec romance
by Inkycountry
Summary: Lorsqu'Ukai revient à Karasuno après deux semaines d'absences, les choses ont bien changé. Disputes, tensions et autres problèmes sont au rendez-vous: bref, c'est l'anarchie. Pour ramener un peu d'ordre, une idée semble être une bonne solution: des vacances! Seulement,tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu... Couples assez originaux pour un peu d'exotisme.
1. Des vacances?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Divagation de l'auteure:** Je me met toujours à écrire sur le thème des vacances... pendant les vacances; ça doit venir d'un besoin de faire vivre ce que je vis -ou pas- pendant cette période dans mes écrits. En fait non puisque je fais rien de mes vacances à part écrire.

 **Recette de l'auteure:** Alors parlons de cette fiction. C'est pas bien compliqué. Les ingrédients sont les suivants: les personnages, leurs histoires, les relations, les histoires d'amour (les pairing quoi) tout ça sur un fond de plage au soleil. Pour la recette il faut: 1) ajouter les personnages avec leurs histoires personnelles, 2) en même temps, ajouter les relations entre les personnages, 3) tout en les mélangeant constamment à la pâte ou si vous préférez, le thème donc les vacances, et enfin en 4) tout en faisant avancer doucement l'évolution de quelconques sentiments d'ordre amoureux chez certains d'entre eux: les histoires d'amour yaaaaaaa! Bah oui, sinon, ça manquerait de goût! Mes recettes comportent toujours (ou sinon souvent) de la guimauve ou du sucre ou les deux, et pour ça, rien de mieux que des ptis pairing par-ci par-là!

 **Sur ce chapitre:** Bref dans ce premier chapitre j'essaie péniblement de ne pas faire de grumeaux en mélangeant tout les ingrédients entre eux, j'espère que l'odeur et la vue cette difficile étape ne vous couperont pas l'appétit, bien au contraire.

Comme je me suis laissé pas mal aller à la facilité pour bien tout expliquer et donner les bons éléments, ce chapitre contient pas mal d'humour, de la parodie presque à certains moments, mais le ton change dès le chapitre 2.

Merci d'avoir lu et bonne lecture.

* * *

Sugawara s'arrêta net devant le gymnase des Karasuno, et soupira. Ce n'était plus les membres d'un club de volley qu'il avait en face de lui mais des enfants de primaire en cours de récréation. Deux semaines que les choses se dégradaient petit à petit et que les problèmes semblaient s'ajouter aux un comme aux autres sans ménagement. Deux semaines. Et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois voire des années tant la situation le dépassait et tant les changements donnaient une impression de durée aux jours tous différent. Il soupira encore pour se donner la force d'affronter le tumulte qui l'attendait et d'endosser le rôle épuisant de démêleur pacifique des problèmes de chacun, en somme une sorte de garde de l'ordre qu'il pensait nécessaire en cette période de crise, et entra dans le bâtiment aux planches de bois oranges. Il rejoignit Daichi qui tentait désespérément de se faire entendre par la totalité des lycéens éparpillés, en essayant de se rappeler quand exactement ce dernier avait commencé à perdre son autorité. Sûrement lorsque sa colère s'était faite moins à craindre que certains autres soucis personnels.

« Tanaka arrêtes de crier ! Ça fait une demi-heure que Shimizu te dis qu'elle n'a qu'un rhume et que sa vie n'est pas en danger ! Et Asahi et Nishinoya vous voyez pas que vous empêchez Yamaguchi de s'entrainer là, aller discuter ailleurs ! Hinata, mon dieu Hinata… plus personne m'écoute c'est ça ? »

Une main qui se posa sur son épaule détourna son attention de la colère qui le gagnait un peu plus, si cela était encore possible.

-Calme-toi Daichi, je vais voir si je peux m'en occuper.

-Ah Suga, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'on revienne à un entrainement de volley normal ! On a toujours été une équipe un peu agitée mais tout de même, là, ça dépasse toute statistique ! Kageyama ! Ne t'y met pas toi aussi, oh c'est pas possible. KAGEYAMA !

Sugawara le regarda se précipiter à la suite de Kageyama qui courait après Hinata qui courrait après Tsukishima. Il comprenait pourquoi l'autre n'arrivait pas à garder son sang-froid, en tant que capitaine c'était insultant de ne plus être respecté comme tel. Il entendit Yachi sangloter dans un coin et décida de commencer sa mission de gardien de la paix et du volley-ball.

-Ça va aller Yachi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et je pourrais t'aider.

La blondinette renifla et se mis à parler, le regard plein de culpabilité.

-C'est ma faute, Hinata ne pourra ne pourra plus jouer au volley !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu sais que ces parents exigent qu'il obtienne plus de la moyenne dans toutes les matières s'il veut continuer à venir au club?

-Oui, je m'en étais arrêté à là dans l'histoire.

-Et bien ils exigent aussi qu'il obtienne plus de quatre-vingt en math et en sciences parce qu'ils pensent que ces matières sont super importantes, sauf que je n'ai jamais eu de notes aussi élevées dans les matières scientifiques, j'ai tout juste la moyenne: je ne pourrais pas l'aider.

Les larmes encombrèrent un peu plus sa vue et la morve son nez. Mais Sugawara l'incita gentiment à continuer.

-Et ?

-Et du coup il a demandé à Tsukishima, mais Tsukishima refuse et voilà ce que ça a donné…

Ils se tournèrent pour regarder, l'une en sanglotant, l'autre d'un air blasé, le rouquin se précipiter comme si sa vie en dépendait auprès du blond qui faisait de son mieux pour lui échapper.

-Je vais arranger tout ça !

La seconde posa ses yeux sur ceux déterminés de Sugawara. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son visage sérieux il semblait prêt à combattre l'ennemi. Elle s'inquiéta.

-Non n'y va pas, c'est trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en plus de tout ce qui se passe en moment.

-Yachi, toi et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés durant la dure épreuve qu'on a dû affronter ces derniers temps, et je te considère comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Ne t'en fais je serai prudent et je reviendrais en vie.

Elle le regarda donc s'éloigner d'un pas confiant et se mis à prier que tout se passe bien.

Le premier danger qu'il rencontra sur sa route fût le mal de tête que lui procurait la voie forte de Tanaka qui parlait à Shimizu comme si elle était sourde et celle de Nishinoya un peu plus loin qui se plaignait extravagamment de sa petite amie auprès d'Asahi. Il se rendit d'abord vers le plus proche des deux et s'arrêta à côté du chauve et de la brune. Il inspira et expira, il fallait qu'il reste calme s'il voulait se faire pacifique. Il savait qu'un vent trop fort agrandissait les flammes plutôt que de les éteindre.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Le chauve transpirait, il semblait souffrir d'un mal honorable: le souci pour les autres. Mais c'était un souci démesuré et inutile qui n'avait le plus souvent pour seul effet que d'aggraver les choses.

« Shimizu est malade, ça se voit, elle est pâle, ses joues sont rouges, et elle ne fait que de tousser ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt mourir mais elle ne veut rien me dire ! Shimizu je t'en prie si tu as une maladie grave, un cancer ou autre, dit le moi ! Je te promets que je ferais tout pour t'aider !

Sugawara observa la terminale. Ses joues étaient à peine rosées. Elle toussa à un moment, un son à peine audible. Il soupira mais décida cependant de se forcer à répondre à Tanaka dans l'espoir de faire ainsi diminuer le nombre de décibel de la pièce.

-Tanaka, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit aussi grave que tu ne le pen-

L'autre le coupa. À ce rythme, Sugawara ne tarderai pas à perdre son sang-froid…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait si elle a un problème et qu'elle ne veut pas nous le dire parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète ? Ce serait tellement injuste !

Le passeur remplaçant admira soudainement la concentration que portait Shimizu sur le roman qu'elle lisait. Peut-être que s'il allait en cour au lieu de… non : ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner. Il fallait qu'il ramène l'ordre et le calme pour que tous puissent rejouer au volley-ball comme avant, pas question de faiblir maintenant !

-Tanaka !

On put le croire énerver et Tanaka gloussa.

-Je suis persuadé que si c'est grave, le seul moyen, c'est de laisser Shimizu tranquille. Tu ne crois pas que lui parler sans cesse risquerait de la fatiguer encore plus ?

Il se dirigea vers le prochain obstacle lorsqu'il vit Tanaka suer à grosses gouttes, s'excuser auprès de Shimizu puis aller dans un coin se maudire de n'avoir pas pensé à ce détail essentiel. La victoire était dans la poche. Il restait encore deux étapes avant de pouvoir savourer celle-ci en paix. En premier lieu : Nishinoya.

-Alors ce n'est pas pire qu'à notre dernier rendez-vous, parce que là c'était plus une simple crise de jalousie c'était carrément il fallait que je fasse tout ce qu'elle demande, j'étais son esclave. Plus j'y pense plus ça me soule !

-Qu'est-ce qui te soule Noya ?

Asahi eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage de Sugawara. Il savait ce qu'il signifiait. Il se pencha sur l'oreille du bavard pour chuchoter.

-Attention Nishinoya, quand Sugawara fait cette tête-là c'est qu'il est très en colère mais qu'il essai de tout retenir. Un pas de travers et on risque de passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Tu sais Asahi, ce n'est plus des sales quarts d'heure qui m'inquiète vu les heures de souffrance que me fais vivre chaque jour ma copine depuis deux semaines !

Sugawara essaya de passer outre les messes basses, sinon il allait craquer…

-Nishinoya si c'est aussi insupportable de sortir avec cette fille tu n'as qu'à rompre au lieu de te lamenter chaque jour un peu plus, on dirait que tu fais exprès de rester avec elle pour avoir des choses à dire.

Le concerné fonça les sourcils.

-Mais non c'est pas du tout ça…

-Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête et comme tu criais je me suis énervé, je ne voulais pas.

Nishinoya leva les yeux vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait la frange et dont les yeux semblaient fermés de douleur. Il s'en approcha et posa sa main sur son visage fin, oubliant tous ses problèmes avec sa petite-amie pendant un instant, se sentant trop absorbé par l'autre.

-Excuse-moi Suga, tu as vraiment mal, je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?

-Juste, je te demanderai de parler moins fort à l'avenir, même si ta copine est une vrai peste…

-Promis, je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Des fleurs multicolores et des paillettes scintillaient tout autour d'eux, et Asahi se sentit de trop.

-Euh vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse seul un moment ?

Sugawara failli sourire mais se ravisa. Son plan marchait comme prévu. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte de séparer ces deux-là une bonne fois pour toute car Asahi était si gentil qu'il écoutait toujours Nishinoya sans broncher, et ce dernier en profitait alors pour lui raconter toute sa vie, surtout amoureuse, et pour se plaindre à sa guise, ce qu'il devait empêcher s'il voulait voir le silence l'emporter sur les cris, et la discipline sur l'agitation.

-Oui Asahi, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Shimizu là-bas et toi Nishinoya tu devrais aller voir Tanaka qui pleure dans son coin et voir si tu peux le réconforter.

Il se dirigea ensuite avec malice vers le dernier obstacle après avoir certifié que les deux s'étaient exécutés et ne créerait plus d'ennuis. Il regarda alors, en avalant sa salive, la course effrénée à laquelle se prêtaient les derniers de ses coéquipiers, si l'on optait Yamaguchi qui s'entrainait comme il pouvait dans tout ça. Il arriva alors à la hauteur de Daichi après avoir respiré un grand cours d'air.

-Daichi, je veux bien comprendre pourquoi Hinata cours après Tsukishima, mais quel mouche à piquer Kageyama pour qu'il soit aussi concerné ?

-Je crois que c'est pour obliger Hinata à venir jouer avec lui, il en a eu marre qu'il soit toujours en train de penser à autre chose et qu'il ne puisse plus jouer.

-C'est vrai que Hinata est vachement préoccupé par ce que ses parents lui ont dit, je crois que c'est juste son père d'ailleurs: il ne pourra plus jouer s'il n'obtient pas 80 minimum au prochain devoir de math et à celui-ci de physique-chimie… c'est un peu sévère quand-même.

-Oui et du coup ça fait plusieurs jours que Kageyama ne peut pas jouer correctement et il en marre et…

-Daichi !

L'autre s'était arrêté, son souffle était irrégulier et rapide, il transpirait et tenait sa poitrine fortement. Sugawara s'approcha.

-Daichi ça ne va pas ? Dis-moi que tu vas t'en remettre !

-Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de repos… Sugawara, je te laisse la suite, il ne reste plus que toi pour ramener les choses comme elles étaient, je compte sur toi.

-DAICHI NON !

Il le regarda se coucher au sol pour reprendre son souffle et ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais se ravisa : il devait stopper Hinata. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter toute cette mascarade. Plus déterminé que jamais, il laissa le brun à terre pour reporter son attention sur les abrutis qui faisaient des tours de gymnases et calcula son coup. Puis laissant tomber la réflexion et se jetant à l'eau, il se mit à côté d'un filet et attendit que les trois coureurs arrivent à son niveau. Il vit alors Tsukishima foncer dans sa direction, un Hinata désespéré et un Kageyama enragé à sa suite, et leva les bras, espérant stopper leur marathon de cette manière. Malheureusement cela ne se passa pas ainsi: le blond avait contourné Sugawara, et Hinata, qui ne parvint pas à freiner à temps, lui rentra dedans en un vol plané des plus mémorables.

-Ça va Suga-san ?

L'appelé ne savait pas trop si ça allait, mais lorsqu'il entendit au loin Nishinoya parler de nouveau de sa copine avec extravagance, à Tanaka cette fois, faisant raisonner sa voie, stridente semblait-il, dans ses oreilles, puis Asahi hurler parce qu'il avait manqué d'assommer Shimizu en voulant s'étirer, et enfin que le service de Yamaguchi lui tomba sur la tête, ce fut trop pour lui et il perdit connaissance sous les cris et les problèmes encore tout neufs.

* * *

Ukai se gara grossièrement dans le parking du lycée avant de se hâter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où tous était réunis.

-Sugawara est-ce que ça va ?

Il le vit se redresser étonné sur son lit et s'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Il venait de recevoir un appel de Shimizu lui expliquant les derniers évènements et il avait dû laisser Takeda au chevet de son grand-père malade. Sugawara le regarda respirer avec difficulté et se sentit un peu gêné.

-Oui, désolé si je vous ai inquiété. Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous préfériez rester avec votre grand-père encore quelques temps pour être sûr qu'il soit rétabli quand vous reviendriez ?

Les deux s'étaient en effet appelés, la veille à peine. Sugawara avait voulu lui parler des récents changements, de Hinata qui n'arrivait plus à jouer, de Yamaguchi qui voulait s'entrainer tout le temps et partout, de Daichi qui s'énervait à tout bout de champ, de Nishinoya qui se plaignait à de sa petite amie au lieu de s'entrainer, et surtout, de son incapacité à gérer tout ça. Mais quand le professeur lui avait parlé de la maladie de son grand-père, il n'avait plus voulu lui ajouter d'inquiétude et avait feint que tout allait pour le mieux, prenant sur lui-même, comme à son habitude.

-Si, mais Takeda m'a promis de s'en occuper et d'après ce que m'a dit Shimizu, c'est plutôt grave aussi ce qui se trame ici. Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tout allait bien quand je t'ai demandé s'il y avait des problèmes ?

-C'est que, je…

Ukai soupira.

-Bon. Peu importe, en tout cas, vous tous là…

Il pointa du doigt les autres lycéens qui lui faisaient d'ailleurs plus penser à des enfants de primaire qu'à autre chose et se montra plus sérieux et grave qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tous furent intimidés et écoutèrent alors, en silence. Enfin, ce disait Sugawara. Du silence. Seulement, celui-ci ne dura pas bien longtemps.

-Nous partons tous en vacances, pendant un mois, et dès ce soir, j'ai déjà réservé un car pour le transport. J'ai prévenu vos professeurs (par téléphone) que ce sera dans le cadre du club et ils m'ont laissé cette faveur.

Des vacances ? Vraiment ? Sugawara était-il le seul à trouver cela inapproprié ?

Un peu plus loin d'ici, à Tokyo plus précisément, une idée du même genre donnait ses fruits dans l'esprit d'un certain Kuroo Tetsuro à la vue de la chaleur de l'été arrivée bien trop tôt cette année.

-Allo ? Bokuto ? Ça te dit des vacances avant tout le monde? Parfait, ah et emmène Akaashi aussi, plus on est fou plus on rit non ? Hahaha !


	2. Départ et incompréhensions

**Notes** : Alors comme je l'ai mentionné au début du dernier chapitre, le ton change un peu à présent, les histoires se précisent, et quand l'on va en profondeur, cela devient bien moins comique, ou plus sérieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Des vacances ? Sugawara était-il le seul à trouver cela inapproprié ? Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, Yachi et peut-être Kageyama aussi s'extasiaient de joie, et Shimizu, Daichi et Asahi se regardaient en souriant, les yeux brillants. Seuls Tsukishima avait l'air de n'en rien ciré et Yamaguchi faisait une sale tête. Il se tourna vers Ukai.

-Mais pourquoi des vacances maintenant ? On a presque tous des problèmes, il faudrait mieux les résoudre avant de penser à s'amuser. Et l'entrainement ?

-J'admire ton sens du devoir et ta rigueur Sugawara.

Le lycéen remarqua le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son professeur et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait signifier. Il ne ressemblait pas à des moqueries, au contraire, il semblait sincère. Sans parvenir à une réponse satisfaisante et sûre, il laissa son interrogation de côté pour mieux se concentrer sur la suite de la réplique.

-Mais parfois, dans la vie pratique ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il y a des problèmes qu'on peut résoudre qu'en leurs laissant du temps. Et puis essayer de tout gérer ce n'est jamais très bon, ça peut ne faire qu'empirer les choses, surtout quand la fatigue est de la partie; d'où l'idée de vacances. Ça vous permettrait de vous reposer et de méditer doucement sur ce qui ne va pas.

Ukai s'arrêta un instant sur cette idée de douceur. Il ne comprenait pas bien Sugawara. Ce dernier était certainement quelqu'un de très doux dans les choses qu'il faisait, mais pourtant, dès que cela concernait les autres, il devenait exigent envers lui-même et impatient, voulant s'occuper de tout et de tout le monde, croyant faire des erreurs quand il échouait à arranger les choses dans l'immédiat. Il soupira en relevant le paradoxe. Ce gars-là était aussi compliqué qu'une fille…

-Et puis de toute manière le volley-ball est aussi un sport d'équipe, autrement dit, vos liens ne sont pas à négliger. Des vacances aux bords de la mer seront les conditions parfaites pour vous rapprocher, et à notre retour si certains d'entre vous s'entendent mieux cela se ressentira dans votre jeu.

Sugawara s'avoua intérieurement que l'argument était pertinent mais, tendu, et un peu angoissé par il ne savait quoi, il n'arrivait pas à être totalement convaincu et se surprit même à ressentir une légère irritation face à l'aisance relaxée dont faisait preuve l'adulte. La sonnerie annonça cependant la reprise des cours, ne lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ses pensées et ressentis, et les autres commencèrent à sortir de l'infirmerie, l'esprit déjà en vacance. Kageyama, lui, avait fait un détour pour parler au professeur.

-Sensei, est-ce qu'il y aura quand-même un moyen de s'entrainer au volley pendant ces vacances ?

Il voulait jouer, jouer et jouer encore. En manque de sa drogue : le volley-ball. Hinata était tellement stressé ces derniers temps par son histoire avec ses parents qu'il ne se concentrait plus du tout sur son jeu, et les autres étant tous occupés par des problèmes semblables, le noiraud n'avait donc pu jouer à un rythme convenable ces deux dernières semaines. Il se sentait anxieux, frustré, comme un fumeur sortant sans son paquet de cigarettes. De plus, bien que Tanaka et Asahi aient lancé plusieurs fois ses passes les jours précédents, cela n'était pas aussi amusant qu'avec Hinata... Mais bon, au point où il en était, marque de tabac mauvaise ou non, il s'en moquait : peu importait le goût il voulait fumer, ou jouer plutôt.

-Tu sais certainement ce qu'est le beach volley Kageyama ?

Une lumière illumina d'enthousiasme les pupilles du lycéen. Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, pensa Ukai.

-Et bien il y a une plage un peu plus loin de celle où j'ai réservé notre chalet qui est réputée pour cette discipline, matchs et même tournois sont organisés, et ce n'est pas les filets qui manquent. Tu pourras t'entrainer autant que tu le souhaite.

Kageyama semblait être au paradis et son interlocuteur regretta.

-Enfin, n'oublie pas que si j'ai organisé ces vacances, c'est aussi pour que vous vous rapprochiez hein. Évite de passer toutes tes journées à faire des services du matin au soir. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu passes du temps avec les autres aussi, histoires de…

-Sensei, je crois qu'il ne vous écoute plus.

L'expression de visage du noiraud prouvait en effet qu'il avait quitté la conversation. Ukai soupira.

-Bon, va en cours. Tu vas être en retard.

Il soupira de plus belle en le voyant acquiescer, le regard rêveur, puis sortir de la pièce d'un pas léger, Yamaguchi derrière lui. Celui-ci ferma soigneusement la porte, perdu dans sa réflexion. Lui aussi voulait s'entrainer. Hors de question de rester sans rien faire pendant un mois entier. Il y avait encore tellement d'heure à passer à l'entrainement s'il voulait rattraper le niveau des autres! Tellement... Sa vue se floua un peu mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ses efforts ne suffisaient plus, il devait s'entrainer encore plus, s'entrainer, s'entrainer encore. Un mal de tête le força à s'appuyer contre la fenêtre du couloir. Il devait améliorer son service puis il passerait aux autres positions. Passeur peut-être ? Libéro ? Attaquant ? Tout. Il devait s'entrainer à tout. Il ne devait plus penser qu'à ça. S'entrainer. Il aperçut Tsukishima en compagnie de Hinata dans la cour. Il se sentit faible. Mais il ne s'en soucierait pas : il ne penserait qu'à s'entrainer. Il se rendit en cours, le cœur lourd. Il ne s'en soucia pas et ne pensa qu'à s'entrainer.

À la pose Tsukishima lui demanda.

-Tu vas bien Yamaguchi ?

-Oui oui, ça va très bien et toi Tsuki ?

C'était vrai. Quand il lui parlait, Yamaguchi allait toujours bien.

-Hum.

Ils se sourirent doucement.

-Tsukishima !

-Pas encore…

Hinata était venu jusqu'à leur classe, au plus grand malheur du blond. Le visage blasé, il lui adressa un geste de la main, le même qu'on fait quand on demande à un chien de s'en aller, mais sans le « oust » en prime.

-Et bien, il n'arrête pas. Il vient vraiment toutes les heures dis-donc.

C'était du harcèlement ! répondit intérieurement Tsukishima. Il pouvait presque le trainer en justice s'il portait plainte, il en était sûr. Et dire que l'idée de vacances, bien que le fait de sortir de sa grotte le dérangeait un peu, lui avait paru ensuite presque acceptable lorsqu'il s'était imaginé flemmarder tranquillement en écoutant de la musique à l'ombre d'un arbre… l'image était maintenant encombré d'un Hinata le suivant partout, lui criant dans les oreilles, venant à sa couche la nuit pour profiter d'un moment de fatigue, bref de rien de bien reposant ni rafraichissant.

-Ça doit pas être facile de dépendre d'autre chose pour avoir la permission de jouer au volley.

Tsukishima stoppa le fil de sa réflexion pour s'en accrocher à un autre. C'était souvent comme ça lorsque les deux parlaient. Yamaguchi apportait toujours un autre point du vue sur les choses auxquels le blond réfléchissait, et ce dernier ne pouvait alors s'empêcher d'être à l'écoute de ses dires, et de les trouver vrais, d'une certaine manière. Le brun invitait donc l'autre à reconsidérer l'objet de sa pensée. Il observa Hinata qui regardait ses pieds l'air triste et soupira de mécontentement avant de se lever de sa chaise pour le rejoindre. Yamaguchi sourit faiblement puis enfoui sa tête dans ses bras en se demandant comment c'était le beach volley, et s'il deviendra plus fort en y jouant.

-Tu vas encore me demander de t'aider à réviser ?

-Je t'en prie aides-moi pour les math et les sciences, je te demanderai pas beaucoup de temps, deux ou trois heures par jour, pas plus ! Et je te promets que je serais attentif et que tu n'auras pas à te répéter.

Encore le même refrain... Il était idiot ou quoi ? Ça faisait des semaines qu'il ressassait la même demande et qu'on lui faisait la même réponse.

-Non, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que.

Tsukishima fit un pas pour s'en aller mais Hinata lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

-Attend ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide !

Qu'est-ce qu'il était persistant !

-Je t'ai dit non, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

Il vit l'autre baisser les yeux au sol puis revenir à l'attaque. Tsukishima ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait autant. Certes, c'était un peu dommage de ne plus pouvoir jouer au volley à cause de notes, mais quand-même, pour qu'il vienne le voir tous les jours, à chaque heure de la journée en sachant pertinemment que sa réponse ne changera pas, il devait vraiment ne rien avoir dans la tête, ou aimer le volley à en mourir. Peut-être les deux. Tsukishima fronça les sourcils, il détestait ce manque de cohérence, cette simplicité naïve qui poussait Hinata à ne jamais abandonner sans réfléchir à un seul moment à la logique de ses faits et gestes. C'était irritant pour le voir ne pas perdre espoir, s'accrocher à son idée et à rien d'autre, peu importe ce qui gravitait autour, alors que rien n'était jamais aussi simple. Le rouquin serra un peu plus, de ses deux mains, le bras de Tsukishima qui perdait un peu patience.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu sais très bien que je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-J'ai besoin de toi alors je te le fais savoir, c'est tout.

L'étonnement surprit Tsukishima. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ça. Et peut-être que c'était ce qui l'irritait le plus.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, retourne dans ta salle, les cours reprennent.

Tsukishima leva son bras avec force, se détachant de l'emprise de Hinata et retourna à sa place, un peu déboussoler. Yamaguchi l'aperçu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien.

Ce fut à son tour de poser sa tête entre ses bras pour attendre l'arrivée du professeur. Rien. Il ne s'était rien passé. Il y avait seulement son cœur qui battait vite et lui qui ne comprenait pas.

Une sonnerie annonça à tous les élèves, professeurs et autres personnels du lycée Karasuno, la fin de la dernière heure de la journée. Daichi rangea ses affaires en pensant à cette histoire de vacances. Il ne savait même pas à quelle heure tous étaient censés se retrouver pour partir, Ukai n'avait pas précisé. Il devait être un peu stressé pour oublier de donner cette information. Normal après tout, ce dit le brun, Sugawara s'était quand même évanouit, et il n'avait jamais dû faire face à ce genre de problème en tant que coatch. Lui-même se sentait perpétuellement affolé par les situations déjantés qui s'enchainaient ces derniers temps et dont il était un peu responsable, étant le capitaine.

-Daichi, j'aimerai te voir un instant tu peux venir ?

-Oui sensei.

Le professeur principal ? Que lui voulait-il ? Il s'approcha de son bureau, le regarda remettre ses lunettes sur ses yeux puis lui tendre un document, document qu'il reconnut être un formulaire distribué la semaine dernière.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est vide ?

Daichi relu les questions inscrites à l'encre noir pour se les remémorer. Quel sont vos domaines préférés ? Quelles écoles ou facultés pourraient correspondre à vos ambitions ? Quel métier affectionner vous le plus ? Avez-vous un rêve ? Il se souvint avoir coché la catégorie sport pour la première question, mais pour les autres, il n'avait pas su répondre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, et je n'ai ni rêve ni ambition particulière.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il y avait déjà pensé à maintes reprises à tout ça, mais jamais aucune préférence ne s'était manifestée. Il était un peu passionné de volley, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait en faire sa vie, et le temps passant, et lui ne trouvant pas de réponse ou d'objectif quelconque, il se laissa aller dans la pratique de son sport préféré, laissant pour plus tard ces interrogations incontournables pour chaque lycéen. Cependant il était à présent forcer de se tenir devant celles-ci et il regretta de ne s'être pas préalablement d'avantage préparé avant de devoir y faire face. Son professeur principal vit son malaise.

-Daichi Sawamura, tu as de bonnes notes dans tous les domaines, tu es un élève sympathique et volontaire qui n'a jamais créer de problème en classe. Tu as les moyens de faire ce que tu veux, et tu me dis que tu ne veux rien faire?

-C'est ça.

Le professeur soupira.

-Le droit, la littérature, la médecine ? Aucune de ces branches ?

-Je ne me vois nulle part, dans aucun métier, dans aucun domaine, à part le sport.

-Bon. Tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas faire du volley-ball ta vie ? Il faut que tu trouves autre chose pour pouvoir devenir un agent de l'état et que tes compétences ne restent pas inexploitées.

Daichi grimaça. La vérité était un peu perverse parfois, on avait beau la connaitre tranquillement pour soi-même, l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre la rendait dérangeante.

-Je sais.

-Très bien. En tout cas, j'ai appris par ton coatch que toi et Sugawara Koshi, si je ne me trompe pas, vous partez un mois. Utilise ce temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Ce sera tout.

-Oui sensei.

Daichi s'agrippa à la languette de son sac. Il était énervé, comme souvent en ce moment, mais énervé quand même. Il sortit de la classe, et aperçu Sugawara qui l'attendait. Il se détendit un peu en le voyant sourire. Un don de l'argenté.

-Salut.

-Sugawara, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui un peu de repos fait toujours du bien. C'est Ukai qui a raison, d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de prévenir tout le monde. On doit tous se rendre au gymnase tout de suite. Tu viens on va chercher ceux qui manquent ?

Ils parlèrent tout en marchant. Sugawara lui fit part de la discussion entretenue avec Ukai, une fois tous retournés en cours. À la fin, disait-il d'un visage que son ami ne lui connaissait pas, j'ai été obligé de m'avouer vaincu et d'accepter ces vacances. Même si j'étais sceptique au début, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est si désinvolte ou simplement parce qu'il avait raison mais j'ai été convaincu par tous ses arguments au final. Daichi écouta ainsi Sugawara lancer, d'un enthousiasme lent qui le caractérisait bien, tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Lui ne put faire de même, et ses nouveaux soucis restèrent silencieux.

Au gymnase Ukai donna quelques informations supplémentaires sur les vacances, tous était excités mais lorsqu'il termina son discours en demandant à chacun d'aller chercher leurs affaires et de prévenir leurs parents, Hinata fût stoppé dans son entrain, comme si on l'eut fait un croche-patte en pleine course. Il arriva chez lui et ses craintes se confirmèrent.

-Comment ça tu pars avec le club pendant un mois ? Et tu crois qu'on va être d'accord ta mère et moi ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de volley jusqu'à que tes notes aient monté considérablement ? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te mettre au travail !

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Il aurait préféré que son père reste à l'étranger pour ses transactions économiques. Au moins, il aurait pu continuer de vivre tranquillement avec sa mère et sa petite sœur, et personne ne l'aurait jamais empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Il lança un regard désespéré à sa mère qui secoua la tête, en s'excusant du regard.

-Et puis quelle idée aussi de faire du volley avec ta taille ! Tu aurais choisi un autre sport, j'aurai peut-être été plus indulgent pour tes notes, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses continuer le volley-ball après le lycée, et avec le retard que tu as pris en cours, il vaut mieux que tu te mettes le paquet, surtout en sciences puisque je te rappel que vas choisir une voie avec des options scientifiques l'an prochain. Alors je te l'ai déjà dit, tu obtiens quatre-vingt en mathématiques, en physique-chimie et en svt et tu pourras continuer le volley en club. Et pour ce séjour d'un mois ou je ne sais quoi, n'y penses même pas !

Le père de Hinata n'était pas plus sévère qu'un autre, il s'inquiétait seulement. Mais Hinata se foutait de ses intentions, une douleur lui brulait la poitrine et il se mit à détester la cause de cette douleur.

-Tu n'as rien compris papa!

Il courut, hors de chez lui, loin de ce qui l'opprimait, qui l'emprisonnait, qui le tuait, lui et sa passion, depuis deux semaines, depuis que son père était revenu. Il courait sans regarder où il allait. Un goût désagréable rendait sa bouche pâteuse. Il avait l'impression, alors qu'il allait du plus vite qu'il pouvait, que des liens le retenaient toujours derrière lui, depuis sa maison, son père et les interdits récents, agrippant ses membres, faisant ralentir sa course. Il pouvait bien aller très loin, à l'autre bout de la terre, sur une autre planète : la distance n'y ferait rien. Il se sentirait toujours attaché, à la manière d'un prisonnier qui ne serait jamais parvenu à retrouver la véritable liberté une fois sa peine terminée tant il croirait que le fer des barreaux aurait marqué sa peau pour y laisser une trace à vie. Il entendit son père derrière lui crier son nom plusieurs fois. On le suivait. Le rouquin força sur ses jambes. Il voulait le distancer, ne plus le voir, ne plus rien ressentir de la situation tortuaire dans laquelle il se trouvait, du cul-de-sac qui l'empêchait de marcher sur la route où il voulait marcher, du mur immense qui lui bloquait la vue de l'horizon, comme lorsqu'on bloquait ses tirs. Un point de côté lui tiraillait le ventre, et son souffle lui faisait mal à la gorge. Mais l'amertume était autant voire plus déchirante. En vérité il pouvait bien fuguer pour aller jouer au volley ailleurs, dans un autre club, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer avec les membres de Karasuno, ne plus frapper les magnifiques passes de Kageyama, ne plus partager la rivalité et l'enthousiasme avec tous ses amis… et ça il ne le voulait pas.

« Et puis de toute manière le volley-ball est aussi un sport d'équipe, autrement dit, vos liens ne sont pas à négliger. »

Les paroles d'Ukai de ce matin lui revinrent en mémoire. D'autres souvenirs firent de même; son arrivé à Karasuno, la surprise de tomber sur son rival, la rencontre avec les autres, la découverte de la courte, les entrainements chaque matin et chaque soir… Des larmes empêchèrent Hinata de regarder devant lui et il s'étala au sol, en se tordant la cheville.

-Aie !

Il entendit son père se rapprocher, il arrivait. C'était fini, il allait falloir écouter, marcher sur la route qu'on n'aimait pas, arrêter de s'entêter à vouloir briser le mur devant nous, quitte à faire demi-tour et ne regarder plus que le sol pour le restant de ses jours.

Tout devient alors noir pour Hinata, comme la nuit qui l'entourait, et il crut se faire engloutir par les ténèbres. Mais une lumière sembla percer celle-ci, ouvrant une petite brèche. L'adolescent pourrait s'y faufiler, et sortir.

-Hinata ?

Le rouquin leva la tête en même temps qu'une rafale de vent sembla sécher ses larmes et rafraichir la douleur brulante dans sa poitrine. Pendant un moment tout dansa et chanta. L'éclat des étoiles et le mouvement enjoué des feuilles épaisses d'arbres majestueux se laissaient aller au rythme de la brillance mélodieuse de la lune. Tsukishima menait la danse, il était le chef d'orchestre. C'était beau, pensa Hinata. Une véritable lumière perçant ses maux obscurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père arriva à quelques mètres de lui, le souffle court. Il semblait furieux qu'on l'ait obligé à faire un sprint en cette heure tardive.

-Hinata tu rentres tout de suite à la maison ! J'en ai marre de tes caprices ! Tu vas rentrer faire tes devoirs et te coucher c'est bien clair !

L'adulte le tira par le bras et le garçon sentit sa cheville lui faire mal alors qu'on le forçait à avancer. Une larme s'écrasa contre sa joue.

-Attendez monsieur.

L'appelé et son fils se retournèrent vers Tsukishima dont les cheveux paraissaient toujours se prêter au bal de la nature.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ? Je crois que cette histoire ne vous concerne pas !

-Au contraire, je pense que je suis l'un des acteurs principaux de cette pièce.

-Comment cela ?

-Je vous ferais remarquer que votre fils me harcèle pour que je l'aide dans ses études depuis deux semaines. J'exige réparation !

-Ah… je suis bien désolé pour vous quand mon fils a une idée en tête il fait tout pour qu'elle s'accomplisse même si-

-Même si c'est complètement stupide, oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Hinata fit les gros yeux, c'était lui ou son père et Tsukishima s'était alliés contre lui ? Manquait plus que cela tient ! Il écouta la suite un poil blasé. Rien ne pouvait être pire de toute façon.

-Alors vous devez savoir qu'il n'abandonnera pas.

Hein ?

-Hinata est comme ça, lui c'est le volley, et le volley c'est lui.

Tsukishima était en train de….

\- Alors laissez-le continuer à jouer s'il vous plait. Si ce sont les notes qui vous posent problème, je peux me porter responsable de son apprentissage. Avec moi comme professeur ses notes ne pourront que se rapprocher de la perfection ! Nous avons un mois de vacances avec le club, en un mois, je peux changer un idiot en génie.

Oui, il était bel et bien en train de prendre sa défense. Hinata avait du mal à réaliser et plongea ses yeux dans la chevelure blonde du lunéteux. Tout ceci paraissait irréel. Son père prit à son tour la parole.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Tsukishima, mes notes en sciences sont particulièrement élevées, je peux vous le certifier si vous voulez.

-Tsukishima… on peut dire que ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe vous.

Le père lâcha enfin le bras du rouquin.

-Très bien Hinata : je te laisse aller à ton séjour, mais à ton retour je te ferais faire un devoir dans chaque matière, et si tu n'as pas les notes que j'exige, tu arrêteras le volley, si tu les obtiens je te laisserai poursuivre tes activités à ton club comme tu le désires. Alors travailles bien, et fais en sorte que je sois fière de toi.

Les mots s'étaient fait de plus en plus faibles à mesure qu'il s'éloignait et il quitta définitivement son fils et son nouveau mentor une fois sa phrase terminée. Le nouveau mentor en question se précipita pour rattraper Hinata que sa cheville faisait défaut. Il savait qu'il allait regretter s'être laissé emporter par les évènements, mais pour l'instant il continuerait ce qu'il avait commencé, c'était trop tard pour s'arrêter en plein vol. Il força à assoir Hinata pour sortir de sa valise de vacances, un bandage puis l'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Hinata, lui, ne comprenait toujours à ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que les fils qui l'emprisonnaient et dont il voulait s'éloigner venaient de s'être fait couper par Tsukishima. Mais pourquoi ce dernier avait tout à coup décidé de l'aider : ça il ne comprenait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme ça.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bus en silence, bercé par les caresses des brises d'air mais encombrés par le poids de leurs incompréhensions.

-Ah voilà les retardataires ! On a failli partir sans vous vous savez !

Hinata vint s'assoir à côté de Kageyama et Tsukishima à une place vide quelconque, épuisé de son aventure précédente.

Écoutez tous : j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !

Hinata capta l'attention de tout le monde. Tsukishima s'attendait au pire.

-Tsukishima a finalement décidé de m'aider à réviser, je vais pouvoir continuer le volley-ball avec vous les amis!

Le concerné se déplaça d'une place pour apprécier les paysages par la fenêtre et ignorer les applaudissements qui s'élevèrent. Le car démarra, et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Nishinoya se plaignit de la crise que lui avait faite sa copine quand il lui avait parlé de son départ, crise qu'il ne comprenait aucunement, Tanaka essaya de se rapprocher de Shimizu, Kageyama et Hinata se disputèrent l'accoudoir du milieu sous les moqueries de Tsukishima, puis Daichi s'énerva pour demander le silence. Enfin, Yamaguchi fit un cauchemar comme il en faisait régulièrement ces derniers temps réveillant Tanaka à cause de son agitation, l'empêchant de se rendormir. Ukai tout à l'avant du véhicule et Sugawara tout à l'arrière avaient soupiré de nombreuses fois au même moment sans le savoir en pensant à la même chose : le trajet était mouvementé !


	3. Première journée

Hinata plissa les yeux, gêné par un rayon de soleil qui venait de se lever à l'horizon. Il grogna et tourna un peu plus son visage contre l'épaule de Kageyama, de sorte que l'épaisseur de son pull le protège de la lumière. Mais ne parvenant plus à se rendormir, il se redressa finalement sur son siège, s'étira un peu bruyamment et tourna la tête. À sa droite Tsukishima, lui rappela les évènements de la veille. Un sourire plus que satisfait, presque ému, allongea ses lèvres : il pourrait continuer à jouer au volley. Il s'étira une seconde fois alors que le soleil semblait faire de même, étendant ses bras de lumière dans l'horizon, et regarda par la vitre. Une vive exaltation papillonna alors dans sa poitrine. Dehors, des milliers de teintes bleutés brillaient dans la mer, des milliers de grains de sables scintillaient d'éclats réchauffant et les effets de mouvements multicolores de l'aube ressemblaient à de la magie. Stimulé par toute cette beauté mais remarquant être le seul réveillé, il se précipita donc seul hors du bus, avec le même enthousiasme qui ne le parcourait d'habitude qu'avant un match de volley-ball. Il courut jusqu'à l'eau en riant de bonheur.

-Hinata !

Le rouquin se retourna sur les yeux de Nishinoya qu'une joie semblable à la sienne peignait d'étincelante. Mais très vite, une lueur malicieuse s'y ajouta, et il vit le garçon se ruer vers lui pour s'agripper à son cou et lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de se sentir perdre l'équilibre. Des éclaboussures trempèrent les deux lycéens tombés au bord de la mer, et, après un instant de silence et un croisement de regard, ils éclatèrent de rire le rouge aux joues et les vêtements et cheveux mouillés.

-Ces vacances ça va être parfait!

-Ça c'est sûr, c'est trop beau ici !

-Oui, on va pouvoir s'amuser et s'entrainer comme on veut ! C'est génial !

Quelque chose se bloqua soudainement dans la poitrine d'Hinata. S'amuser ? S'entrainer ? Allait-il avoir le temps ? N'allait-il pas devoir étudier ? Mais peut-être que ça ne durerai pas du matin jusqu'au soir après tout. Il faudrait voir tout ça avec Tsukishima. Cependant le feinteur venait tout juste de parvenir à se rassurer qu'une autre tâche noir ombragea le paysage : Tanaka, avec un air fatigué, courrait dans leur direction et donna le portable du noiraud à son propriétaire en lui précisant l'auteure de l'appel.

-C'est ta copine, elle arrête pas, ça a fini par me réveiller.

Hinata regarda Nishinoya s'éloigner en silence. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de joie. Il ne rougissait plus. Il l'observa faire de grands gestes au loin et se passer à plusieurs reprises une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de garder patience. Tanaka préférait la vue de l'horizon et du soleil pas encore tout à fait levé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça entre eux depuis quelques temps, Nishinoya a l'habitude.

Le chauve avait parlé fort et avec cette légèreté qui le fait relativiser toutes choses en temps normal, mais pourtant, les tonalités de sa voie s'étaient faites presque trop profondes. Cela fit prendre au malaise d'Hinata encore plus d'importance.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aime quelqu'un avec qui il ne s'entend pas.

À l'écoute de cette réplique, Tanaka se fit sérieux, s'il ne l'était pas déjà avant. Il se souvint, sans vraiment le vouloir, de la fois où Nishinoya lui avait donné rendez-vous pendant les dernières vacances seulement pour lui dire qu'il était enfin en couple avec celle dont il était amoureux. Ses joues avaient été rouges, son sourire plus grand que jamais : il n'avait jamais vu d'expression aussi intense sur son visage. Ah oui, se rappelait-il, au début, tout allait bien entre eux. Toutes ces fois où il avait vu le petit de taille revenir plus heureux que jamais après un rendez-vous, et aussi, la gaité dont il resplendissait après chacune de leur conversation téléphonique, et même, sans exagération, après chacun des messages qu'elle lui envoyait, tout ça le prouvait.

Mais leur relation avaient fini par se dégrader, et Tanaka ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi.

Il se fit la réflexion pendant que ses traits se faisaient inhabituellement soucieux et cela suffit à agrandir encore un peu plus la boule d'angoisse qui était venue s'agglutiner dans la poitrine d'Hinata. Et, lorsque, cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kageyama d'accourir jusqu'à lui, pour demander, rougit par l'enthousiasme, quand les deux pourraient aller s'entrainer, il sut que ces vacances n'allaient pas être comme il les espérait, et ce, malgré la beauté surnaturel du lieu…

Ukai aussi remis en cause l'effet positif de ces vacances, quand après une nuit blanche au volant, tous se retrouvèrent, à part Sugawara, et il l'en remerciait grandement, ainsi que les filles déjà parties visiter les alentours, à se disputer pour l'organisation des chambres.

-Asahi on se met dans la même chambre !

-Euh je préfèrerai prendre la chambre à un lit.

Le grand brun n'était pas dupe. Il voulait se reposer pendant ce séjour. Or, avec Nishinoya c'était impossible. Tout le monde savait ça. À part Nishinoya.

-Moi aussi…

-Non Asahi, Yamaguchi vous rêver là : cette chambre se trouve juste à côté de celle de Shimizu ! Je passerais les meilleures nuits de ma vie si je sais qu'un seul mur nous sépare Shimizu et moi ! Alors c'est moi qui aurai cette chambre.

-Et tu crois qu'on va croire ce baratin ? Je te préviens Tanaka, si j'apprends que tu as essayé d'entrer dans la chambre des filles tu auras affaire à moi !

Le chauve tressailli en voyant l'aura furieuse qui se dégageait dangereusement de Daichi. Kageyama et Tsukishima profitèrent de ce moment de faiblesse de leur sempai.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir une chambre pour être seul !

Ils se regardèrent avec des expressions de colère en se rendant compte avoir prononcé la phrase d'une voie, et effrayèrent ainsi Hinata qui gloussa. Lui aurait voulu dormir avec Kageyama, Tanaka ou Nishinoya, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir eu la même envie. Une mine boudeuse gonfla sa joue et fronça ses sourcils lui faisant oublier pendant un très bref instant, sa peur.

-Pourquoi vous voulez être tout seul, vous être pas drôle ! Vous n'avez pas d'ami en fait !

Le regard que les deux géants (par rapport à lui) qu'ils adressèrent alors le fit suer à grosse gouttes et regretter son audace précédente et ses jambes bougèrent instinctivement alors qu'il sentait qu'on le poursuivait pour lui faire payer. Puis Daichi s'exclama par-dessus leur vacarme, plus énervé que jamais, réclamant aussi des droits sur cette chambre, étant le capitaine, et Ukai se sentit craqué, le manque de sommeil lui faisant défaut et ses élèves n'étant pas particulièrement compréhensifs.

-Taisez-vous tous ! Puisque vous vous disputez comme des gosses de primaire on va faire comme si vous en étiez : vous allez tous tirez au sort, et que personne ne vienne se plaindre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !

-Quoi ?!

Le coach épuisé se fit aider par Sugawara pour préparer le tirage au sort pendant que les autres attendaient assis sur les genoux à la manière d'enfants punis. Kageyama lançait parfois un regard hargneux à un Tsukishima qui lui répondait avec un sourire moqueur ou à Hinata qui préférait se faire tout petit. Daichi lui, se sentait trop honteux pour en rajouter encore. Il se laissait trop emporter par la colère en ce moment. D'habitude, il arrivait à la lâcher dans les moments où il la savait utile. Depuis deux semaines ce n'était plus le cas. Quand Sugawara l'appela pour lui faire tirer le numéro de sa chambre, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Je me suis laissé emporter haha !

-C'est normal, c'est un peu la pagaille mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut essayer de garder son calme.

Le voilà. Le sourire réconfortant dont seul l'argenté connaissait le secret. Daichi se sentit rougir. Et Ukai soupira à la vue de la scène. Sugawara était encore en train de prendre sur lui pour empêcher que les choses empirent. Il lui toucherait deux mots plus tard, après s'être accordé quelques heures de repos bien mérités. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre (il en avait une rien que pour lui, étant le seul adulte) une fois le tirage déroulé sans plus de perturbations et les chambres attribuées. Il tenta alors, sans totalement y parvenir, d'ignorer le cri de joie de Tanaka qui s'était retrouvé dans la chambre au lit unique, les engueulades de Tsukishima et de Kageyama qui avaient pioché le même numéro et n'en étaient pas vraiment ravis, et la voie stridente de Hinata croyant apprendre à Sugawara, qui le savait déjà, que les deux partageraient la même chambre. Il parvint cependant à rejoindre les bras de Morphée grâce en partie au confort de l'endroit.

Après s'être mis d'accord avec Asahi sur leurs préférences et avoir choisi le lit dans le coin, Yamaguchi ne se fit pas non plus attendre pour s'enfoncer dans les draps épais et enfuir sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux qui s'y trouvait. La nuit avait été dure, encore. Les mêmes cauchemars l'avaient hanté, encore. Il s'était senti seul, misérable, invisible, encore. Il n'avait même pas la force d'aller demander où se trouvaient les filets pour commencer dès à présent à s'entrainer au beach volley. Malheureusement pour lui, étant donné que le malheur s'acharne toujours sur les plus malheureux, les voies fortes de Tanaka et de Nishinoya et parfois de Daichi qui demandait le silence l'empêchèrent d'abord de dormir, lui laissant le temps de ruminer des pensées noires et de souffrir ses maux de tête et de cœur, et lorsque Kageyama proposa à tout le monde d'aller s'entrainer, Yamaguchi ne pouvait plus l'entendre, s'étant finalement assoupi. Asahi, qui lui apportait sa valise à un moment, le vit endormi, et se hâta avec une gentillesse sensible et naturelle de fermer les volets et de s'en aller en fermant doucement la porte et en lui souhaitant un bon repos les nuits de transports n'étaient pas les plus relaxantes. À peine sortit, une tornade lui tomba dessus.

-Asahi j'ai besoin de ton aide ! J'en ai marre de ne pas arriver à l'ignorer, faut que je fasse quelque chose !

-Euh…

-Tu ne veux pas ? Comment je vais faire si toi aussi tu m'abandonnes !

Le brun se gratta le front. Qu'est-ce que Nishinoya pouvait être stressé quand il s'agissait de filles ! C'était vraiment son point faible. En tout cas, cela n'était pas une raison pour réveiller le pauvre Yamaguchi qui dormait juste derrière. Il empêcha le noiraud de parler- ou crier comme vous voulez- de nouveau en couvrant sa bouche d'une main et, embarrasser, l'incita d'un geste à le suivre en posant son index devant la sienne pour lui demander de se taire. Nishinoya acquiesça cette fois-ci au grand soulagement du géant et les deux allèrent se poser contre la rambarde de la terrasse que des pots de fleurs exotiques décoraient. Le plus petit appuyait ses coudes sur le bois lisse et Asahi, tourné vers lui, attendait que l'autre veuille se lancer. Mais le libéro ne semblait pas vouloir dire un mot, ses yeux regardaient, moroses, le planché orangé qui lui rappelait celui du gymnase, dans l'espoir de s'y appuyer pour trouver une bonne formulation. Il ne savait plus de quoi parler en fait. Nanami, sa copine, avec il sortait depuis un mois, lui avait encore fait une crise au téléphone. Il l'avait éteint pour ne plus recevoir ses messages capricieux. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle lui faisait des crises au téléphone. Le motif était toujours différent ils ne se voyaient pas assez, étaient trop différents des autres couples, n'étais pas assez comme si ou comme ça… en bref, la fille enjouée et drôle qu'il connaissait était devenue exigeante, égoïste, possessive, jalouse et il en passait. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Bon, toute la faute ne lui revenait pas non plus. En vérité, lui aussi avait aimé, au début du moins, être là pendant ses moments de détresse et il s'était senti fier de parvenir à tout gérer quand la demoiselle se sentait perdu. Mais être le maitre du jeu l'avait vite lassé. De plus Nanami lui demandait toujours plus de choses et des choses toujours plus extravagantes. Dans le dernier message elle voulait qu'il rentre, tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas posé de condition, pas encore. Nishinoya s'attendait donc au pire.

Mais le pire, finalement, c'était plutôt l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait chaque fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. En temps normal une maxime dont il avait testé l'efficacité à maintes reprises fonctionnait toujours : il fallait faire ce qu'on avait envie de faire. C'était simple, mais ça l'avait toujours guidé sur le bon chemin par le passé. Mais voilà ça ne marchait plus. Le pire c'était donc ça, il n'avait ni envie d'arrêter avec cette Nanami, ni envie de continuer : il était bloqué. Il soupira en apercevant sur la plage à sa droite, Daichi, Tanaka, Shimizu et Yachi jouer dans l'eau, et regretta cette période où, comme son ami au crâne rasé, il s'amusait à vanter les mérites de la jolie brune tout en sachant pertinemment que rien de plus que de rares échanges au sujet du volley ne se passerait entre eux. À cette époque, tout était tellement plus simple.

En vérité, ce genre de pensées, il n'en avait jamais fait part à personne. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre après tout. C'était nouveau. Alors il se laisser aller aux plaintes pour tenter de rendre ses maux plus animés et moins mornes. Seulement, c'était oublier une partie de ceux-ci parce qu'on ne savait les exprimer, et, à force d'accumulation, le fossé entre le contenu de ses plaintes vivaces et celles de ses réflexions langoureuses s'était agrandit, rendant les seules plaintes de plus en plus inutiles pour faire part de ce qui le rongeait vraiment au fond de lui.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait demandé Asahi. Celui-ci le connaissait mieux que personne. Il espérait qu'il parvienne à lire dans ses pensées grâce à un quelconque art divinatoire et lui dise le chemin à prendre. Ou du moins que ses questions lui ouvrent les cachots de ses secrets enfermés.

Mais Asahi n'était pas devin et la question qu'il posa n'ouvrit pas la porte voulue par son interlocuteur.

-Ça te dit d'aller se baigner avec les autres ?

Nishinoya accepta bruyamment mais lui déclara préférer rester en arrière un moment, lui confirmant que tout allait bien qu'il appréciait juste un peu plus la vue. Il n'en fit rien et passa plutôt quelques minutes à se maudire : il attendait trop d'Asahi, se répétait-il en regrettant. Ce n'était pas son pti ami à ce qu'il sache ! Cette pensée le fit sourire. Oui, la seule chose qu'il devait attendre de ces vacances s'était un peu de repos et d'amusement. Sérieusement, qu'est qui lui avait pris d'en espérer autre chose? Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses yeux d'un geste vif et avança en tapant des pieds, n'apercevant alors pas celui qui le regardait de la terrasse du chalet d'en face, celui qui avait tout comprit et qui possédait la clef de la bonne porte.

Yachi vit Asahi puis Nishinoya au loin.

-Ohé ! On est là !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer gentiment en voyant le plus petit courir le plus vite possible en décrétant une course pendant que le plus grand trottinait à la traine tout en se justifiant, répétant être venue ici pour se reposer des relations tendus de rivalité, et non pour les accentuer. Elle ria encore plus à la vue du clin d'œil discret que se firent Tanaka, Nishinoya et Daichi et du plan qu'ils mirent à exécution : Asahi fut dans l'eau en moins de deux malgré toutes ses protestations. Il aurait pu riposter s'il le voulait, mais il devait déjà assez prendre confiance en lui sur les terrains de volley, quand il n'y était pas, il préférait ralentir sur les efforts de ce genre. La petite blonde remarqua Shimizu sortir pour se rendre sur sa serviette et se poser au soleil mais, se prenant au jeu, décida de la rejoindre plus tard et commença à faire équipe avec Nishinoya et Daichi pour envoyer des vagues d'eau sur Tanaka et Asahi. Daichi combatit avec vaillance au début mais bientôt un insecte lui piqua le pied et il dû sortir de l'eau pour aller se faire soigner par Shimizu. Il ne restait plus que Nishinoya et elle. Celui-ci lui garantit que tout allait bien, enfin rien de bien rassurant en fait. Quelque chose du genre : « ne t'inquiète pas je couvre tes arrières tu n'as rien à craindre ! » Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment du volley-ball là c'était une bataille d'eau, et Yachi ferma les yeux quand ses assaillants préparèrent leurs attaques. Heureusement pour elle, la minuscule vaguelette que lui envoya Asahi ne fut pas vraiment dangereuse. Mais pourquoi Tanaka n'avait rien envoyé lui ? Elle le chercha des yeux et le vit à côté de Shimizu et Daichi.

-Moi aussi je veux me faire soigner par Shimizu !

Le jeu se termina donc sur la victoire du Yachi, Nishinoya et Daichi après qu'Asahi ait admis sa défaite. Puis Yachi, fatigué, rejoint enfin Shimizu alors que les garçons continuaient toutes sortes de défi, pour le malheur d'Asahi.

-Alors tu t'amuses bien ?

Shimizu avait attaché ses cheveux qui semblaient contenir l'éclat de la mer en une couette basse, et, un peu ondulé par l'eau, donnant une impression de vagues. Ses yeux brillaient d'un même dégradé de bleus. Elle était aussi belle que le décor qui s'étendait derrière elle, au second plan.

-Oui c'est magnifique ici, je sens qu'on va passer des vacances inoubliables !

Elle avait déjà passé une journée des plus mémorables : le matin elle était allée faire les boutiques avec sa sempai et avait découvert des objets dont le prix l'avait un peu intimidé mais qu'elle rêvait détenir depuis si longtemps : une légère robe rose d'été légère aux bordures de dentelle blonde, une dentelle datant du XVIIIème siècle et réalisée par des fils d'or, d'argent et de soie. Elle avait aussi repéré d'autre vêtements et des matériaux de dessins de qualité rare. Alors, comme ça avait été trop cher, Shimizu lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pour travailler pendant le mois dans un stand de crêpes qui semblait indulgent sur les horaires et le salaire. Elle avait accepté. Puis comme midi avait fait crier des estomacs, tous à part Yamaguchi et Ukai qui dormaient s'étaient rendus dans un petit restaurant de nourriture indienne, ne sachant comment s'occuper du repas puisque le coach n'avait eu le temps de préciser. Enfin elle avait passé l'après-midi à s'éclater au bord de l'eau sans s'ennuyer un seul moment. Oui ces vacances étaient très réussies pour le moment. Un seul élément manquait pour que la journée soit parfaite.

\- Vous ne savez pas où est passé Hinata ?

Hinata éternua sans retenu. Il avait mal aux jambes. Être obligé de rester debout devait être un moyen de torture utilisé durant des temps anciens ou dans des lieux reculés. Sans bouger, et sans parler en plus. Mais sérieux qu'est-ce que faisait Tsukishima ? Trois heures, non : quatre heure maintenant qu'il l'attendait devant la porte du rayon adolescent d'une bibliothèque où il l'avait mené après le repas. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait voulu rentrer mais il ignorait où se trouvait le chalet. En plus sa cheville le faisait souffrir. C'était pas normal comme comportement de soigner quelqu'un un jour puis de le laisser agoniser le lendemain. Tsukishima devait très certainement développer les symptômes de quelques maladies psychologiques encore inconnues. Il éternua encore une fois. Manquait plus qu'il soit tombé malade et il pourrait catégoriser ses vacances comme les plus nulles jamais vécu.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus poli et moins bruyant, c'est une bibliothèque ici. Pas une garderie.

Le rouquin allait répondre mais se stoppa. C'était bien un charriot que Tsukishima tirait devant lui, hein ? Et dedans le chariot, c'était bien des livres ? Beaucoup de livres ? Une montagne de livres ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Dépêche-toi tu vois pas qu'on a du travail.

Hinata en était sûr : ces vacances allaient être les pires de toute sa vie !

Au même moment, Kageyama se levait de son lit, d'un coup, les yeux gros, le regard fixe. On eut dit qu'il eut une révélation. Jésus, mais avec cheveux courts et seulement quelques mèches sur son front. Enfin non, pas du tout, plutôt un animal sauvage qui prenait conscience de la mort vers laquelle il courrait s'il ne mangeait pas. Et sa nourriture, c'était le volley-ball. Une créature bien étrange en somme, qui ne se nourrissait que d'un seul aliment : un sport dont le but était de rattraper le ballon à tout prix et faire son possible pour l'envoyer toucher le sol de l'ennemi. Le problème c'était que l'aliment en question ne se savourait qu'à plusieurs et Kageyama avait du mal avec tout ce qui s'agissait de chasses de groupes. Il avait déjà passé la journée à attendre qu'un de ses coéquipiers ait faim, au moins un peu, mais personne ne s'était manifesté. De plus son partenaire, une autre créature bizarre toujours affamée de volley-ball avait disparu du territoire et il avait fait l'erreur de l'attendre elle aussi. À présent, il était tard et Kageyama n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis trop longtemps. Il manquait d'énergie, ses jambes tremblaient de fébrilité et son cerveau était vide. Cependant, il était hors de question de se laisser mourir de cette manière et malgré la nervosité, il parvint à se hisser à l'extérieur du chalet après avoir certifié sans s'en rendre compte vraiment que tout allait bien à Sugawara peut-être, trop concentré sur la mise en place d'une stratégie lui permettant de se nourrir dans les plus brefs délais. Il sortit du territoire et se mit à avancer dans la nuit qui tombait. Il marcha pendant des heures, crut-il, tant la notion du temps ne signifiait plus grand-chose pour lui et tant il ne se laissait plus guider que par sa vue développée et son flaire impressionnant. Ces derniers ne lui firent pas défaut et il crut distinguer un filet de volley-ball sur la plage d'en face. Son cerveau se remit à marcher normalement mais son corps était trop faible et il tomba dans le sable. Allait-il mourir ici ?

Un bruit familier l'aida à reprendre un peu espoir. Il ne se trompait pas : c'était bien un ballon de volley-ball. Dans un ultime élan de courage il rassembla ses forces pour se hisser en s'appuyant sur le sol granuleux.

-Attend j'te connais toi, t'es Kageyama Tobio c'est ça ?

Kageyama ne se trompait donc pas : devant lui des dizaines de filets de volley-ball, et au premier plan, un des plus fort attaquants du Japon. L'attaquant s'approchait et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, t'es un drôle d'oiseau toi !

Et la réponse de l'autre confirma les dire de Bokuto Kotaro.

-Joue avec moi s'il te plait.

-Hein ?


	4. Pas prévu

Pas prévu

Kotaro Bokuto était un imbécile. Enfin, n'importe qui à sa place se serait fait la réflexion. Mais pas lui. Que croyaient-ils tous ? Qu'il allait s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement ? Pas avant que les Akaashi compte à leur sauce un minimum d'un fou rire par jour ! Alors seulement il reconsidérerait les choses. Mais pour l'instant Kotaro Bokuto n'était pas un imbécile : il avait juste quitté le chalet, où il était venu passer des vacances, avec pour unique bagage un ballon de volley -sans son portable donc- et s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une plage déserte de monde, loin de tout, perdu, sans possibilité de contacter un de ses amis ni de retourner sur la route par laquelle il était venu, ayant tout oublié de celle-ci. Ce n'était donc pas de l'idiotie, seulement de l'étourderie. De l'inattention, aller, de l'inconscience peut-être. Il ne dirait rien de plus, sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Pas qu'il en avait peu en réserve. Mais là n'était pas la question. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, ou plutôt quelque chose, c'était le lieu où il se trouvait : une plage immense, avec pour seuls bronzeurs, des filets de volley ball s'étendant à l'infini. Les baigneurs n'étaient pas beaucoup plus humains ils ne prenaient que la forme de cygnes, de canards, et de poissons. Rien de bien bavard quoi. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment plus mouvementé que dans les moments où il avait Akaashi pour unique compagnie. Mais voilà : Akaashi lui, au moins, il l'aurait aidé à retrouver son chemin, les cygnes, les canards et les poissons n'eurent pas cette amabilité. Bokuto avait donc passé la journée à tenter de trouver une sortie malgré le manque d'indications. Pour être plus exacte, il avait marché dix minutes. Puis il s'était dit que Kuroo et Akaashi, certainement morts d'inquiétude, viendraient bientôt le chercher. Sauf que personne n'était venu. Déçu et blessé qu'on ait ainsi remis en cause ses certitudes, il avait pris son ballon de volley et voilà que lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, étant venu taper son cœur d'espoirs, cela faisait des heures qu'il s'entrainait tout seul en se demandant si oui ou non il était vraiment un imbécile. Après avoir attrapé son ballon en plein vol, il se précipita vers la chose qui s'était effondré dans le sable. La chose lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un et il s'en approcha, plus enthousiaste que jamais de voir enfin un visage humain après une journée de solitude. Il n'était pas habitué voyez-vous.

-Attend j'te connais toi, t'es Kageyama Tobio c'est ça ?

Le passeur de Karasuno ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Était-ce les Dieux qui l'avaient envoyé ? Un messager des Dieux donc ? Ou de Akaashi et Kuroo qui avait la flemme de venir à son secours ? Oui, en prenant en compte leurs personnalités, cela restait plausible. Enfin, à part s'il s'avouait être un imbécile. Là, ça pouvait créer des doutes. Cependant, tempi. Là il y avait plus urgent : il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il était resté sans rien dire pendant trop longtemps il lui fallait exprimer tout, la plage immense, les filets muets, les cygnes les canards et les poissons et aussi les interrogations qui gonflaient au-devant de sa bouche, obligeant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir pour en laisser passer au moins l'une d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, t'es un drôle d'oiseau toi !

Mais lorsqu'il croisa les perles bleutées de Kageyama et que leur couleur aquatique hydrata ses plages desséchées par le délaissement, il perdu toute envie de parler. Et si, à ce moment précis, il avait voulu prêter attention aux bondissements qui avait tambouriné dans sa poitrine, alors il aurait su qu'il était vraiment un imbécile de tomber ainsi amoureux s'en sans rendre compte. Mais que voulez-vous ? Kotaro Bokuto tenait beaucoup trop à sa fierté. Pas qu'il en avait peu en réserve. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas la question. L'autre lui proposa de jouer au volley, il accepta. Son silence résonna dans l'horizon pour s'échouer quelques parts, sur une rive lointaine. Ou pour s'engouffrer en échos d'écumes dans les profondeurs maritimes.

XXXXX

Sugawara déposa soigneusement les fruits exotiques dans un vase blancs aux dessins de fleurs violettes. La lumière claire du soleil matinal éclairait son œuvre raisins, papayes, noix de coco, bananes et litchis s'harmonisaient en un bouquet multicolore et suave. J'ai bien fait de me lever à la première heure pour faire des courses, se félicita Sugawara satisfait. Une voie détourna son attention. Ukai baillait en arrivant.

-Le matin appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez bien dormi sensei ?

-Pas de sensei ici voyons, on est en vacance.

Sugawara rangea les jus de fruit à peine acheté.

-Oui mais ce sont des vacances dans le cadre du club, et vous rester notre coach, alors je me vois mal vous appelez autrement.

Le professeur s'attrapa la nuque. Il était impossible de laisser ses pauvres neurones se reposer quand il parlait avec le lycéen aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier était tellement stressé que ça détenait sur lui.

-J'ai juste dit ça pour convaincre vos professeurs. L'idée à la base, c'était seulement de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sugawara referma le réfrigérateur avec douceur mais la vitesse à laquelle fusait sa réflexion était loin de posséder cette qualité. Il sentait que le professeur voulait rendre le plus relaxant possible les conditions de ce séjour. Il sentait aussi que son stress le dérangeait dans cet objectif. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir s'occuper minutieusement de tout, d'organiser dans le détail la plus petite chose, d'essayer de tout gérer correctement.

-Cela me serait trop inconfortable de vous appeler autrement.

Ukai le vit s'assoir en face de lui et se plaignit intérieurement de la réponse précédente qui semblait bien loin d'être innocente ou même naïve. On aurait dit que l'adolescent avait fait exprès de parler de l'inconfort, comme s'il avait deviné son envie de faire relâcher la pression à tous et pour tout. Mais désirant appliquer cette envie dès à présent en désarçonnant le respect qu'entretenaient les élèves avec leurs professeurs, si l'autre prenait ce désarçonnement comme une source supplémentaire de tension, cela ne fonctionnait plus et Ukai devait bien s'avouer vaincu. J'abandonne pensa-t-il. Mais cela ne resta qu'une pensée. Il continua à réfléchir, un peu plus tendu qu'à son habitude. Les deux réfléchirent ainsi, assit l'un en face de l'autre devant la table à la nappe orange de la cuisine. Pendant de longues minutes, leurs regards ne quittèrent pas le vase de fruits arc-en-ciel, comme si l'objet eut été le lieu où leurs réflexions parvenaient le mieux à circuler et où elles se croisaient. Mais celui de Sugawara se fit déconcentré par les deux arrivantes.

-Bonjour les filles, vous partez travaillez ? Je vois que vous avez mis le paquet dans la tenue.

-Oui nous n'allons pas tardez.

Yachi rougissait en souriant, une expression qu'elle avait très souvent sur le visage, pendant qu'Ukai lâchait à son tour le récipient coloré des yeux.

-Un travail ?

-Oui, confirma la petite blonde, grâce à Shimizu on a été embauché dans un stand de crêpes pour cent euro la semaine tellement le stand fait de bénéfices !

Ukai rouspéta intérieurement pour la seconde fois de la journée en regardant d'un air blasé la seconde se diriger vers le frigo. Pourquoi se compliquer à chercher un travail pendant des vacances sérieux ? Personne ne voulait en profiter en fait?

-Ce jus de fruit est succulent !

-Oui, je l'ai trouvé sur le marché, c'est du pur jus, aucun produit chimique n'est rajouté. C'est très bon pour le matin !

Yachi regarda l'emballage et ses rougeurs s'agrandirent.

Tu peux m'attendre un moment Shimizu, je reviens. Elle termina son verre rapidement, le posa dans l'évier, et en rempli un autre tout aussi rapidement avant de se précipiter vers les chambres. Son cœur battait à toute allure et elle devait contrôler ses tremblements pour ne pas renverser le jus de fruit. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Hinata mais la trouva vide. Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant une porte légèrement entrouverte et en osant mettre son nez à l'intérieur qu'elle laissa tomber l'idée d'apporter le breuvage au rouquin. Le couloir, la cuisine, Tanaka qui s'était levé, qui parlait avec Shimizu. Elle lui donna le verre, n'entendit pas son remerciement surprit et sortit du chalet avec hâte. Shimizu l'a rattrapa.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si si.

Elle sourit en rougissant. Elle allait bien, tout était parfait. Si l'on omettait une chose. L'image de Hinata et Tsukishima endormis l'un sur l'autre, par terre, des dizaines de livres éparpillés autour d'eux, image qui l'a dérangeait… Elle avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Et si elle avait été bonne dans les matières scientifiques, les choses se seraient-elles passées autrement ? La question trottina dans son esprit tout au long de la journée.

Asahi profita de la situation pour méditer. Qu'allait-il faire de ses vacances ? Lire ? Écrire peut-être ? Une heure que des idées de toutes sortes voyageaient dans son imaginaire comme des aventuriers visitant les recoins les plus reculés et oubliés de leur monde. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Yamaguchi qui dormait encore et, ayant peur de faire trop de bruit s'il quittait seulement la pièce, il avait préféré attendre que celui-ci se sorte lui-même de sa torpeur. Il l'entendit bouger et le croyant réveillé, s'assit donc sur son lit. Mais en face de lui, la silhouette du seconde, tournée vers le mur, ne semblait pas prête de faire comme lui. Le brun allait se recoucher mais la voie de l'autre l'arrêta.

-Tsuki, murmurait-il dans son sommeil. Tsuki.

Asahi s'approcha de sa couche, curieux. Sa voie était un peu cassé et anormalement faible. Peut-être était-il malade ? Inquiet, il monta le drap qui recouvrait Yamaguchi jusqu'à ses épaules et profita d'être déjà débout pour sortir sur la pointe des pieds en fermant tout doucement la porte, voulant résolument laisser l'autre récupérer sans risquer de le réveiller.

XXXXX

Au même moment, Hinata, lui, peinait à garder les yeux fermés. Deux matins de suite que les rayons le dérangeaient plusieurs minutes avant de le tirer affreusement de son somme. Cependant quelque chose lui disait que le soleil lui tenait compagnie depuis plus longtemps aujourd'hui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite cette impression et se rapprocha plus du corps de Tsukishima, entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour apaiser ses muscles restés trop longtemps dans la même position. Le souffle du blond était agréable, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, juste tiède et un peu frais. Il venait chatouiller le haut de son dos. La température de ses joues augmenta et il s'entendait rire intérieurement. Mais ce dernier se tréfila et devient vite ironique. Attendez ? Un souffle ? Le blond ? Le corps de Tsukishima ? Ses craintes se confirmèrent et l'autre se réveilla en l'entendant crier.

-Moins fort abruti.

L'abruti ne se fit pas prier pour aller s'assoir sous la table basse que des feuilles d'exercices barrés de rouges encombraient et se souvint alors : les deux avaient passé la nuit à étudier et avaient finis par s'endormir très tôt ce matin, épuisés. Il soupira : en même temps que ces souvenirs, le mal de tête insupportable de la veille, ainsi que des cernes et son envie de s'échapper de l'enfer dans lequel il avait mis les pieds, étaient réapparu eux aussi.

-Au lieu de soupirer mets-toi au travail, tu n'as absolument rien comprit aux raisonnements par récurrence et au logarithme népérien, revois les leçons et refais les exercices d'hier.

Il parlait en lisant un manga mais Hinata savait que son tout nouveau professeur faisait attention au moindre de ses faits et gestes. S'il n'exécutait pas l'ordre de son proclamé supérieur les conséquences seraient considérables. Le désespéré imagina presque les vagues de larmes dévaler sur son visage alors qu'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose au charabia de nombres et de figures inscrites sur les manuels, tout ça sous des « dépêche-toi on a énormément de travail » et autres répliques particulièrement irritantes de Tsukishima qui se la coulait douce à côté. À croire que ça l'amusait, s'énervait Hinata. Et en vérité ça l'amusait. Sauf que ça, Hinata ne pouvait pas le savoir. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que ces vacances étaient vraiment les pires de toute sa vie !

XXXXX

-Suga tu sais si Hinata dort encore ?

Le poing de Nishinoya tenait sa tête trop lourde. Tanaka et Asahi déjeunaient à côté de lui et Ukai lisait le journal.

-Aucune idée Noya ! Il n'a pas dormi dans ma chambre en fait.

-Ah bon, et il a dormi où ?

Sugawara rinçait une assiette mousseuse de produit vaisselle en répondant.

-Hier soir il m'a dit qu'il irait travailler avec Tsukishima et donc qu'il se coucherait tard. Mais ce matin je ne l'ai pas vu sur son lit. Je suppose qu'il a dû s'endormir dans la chambre de Tsukishima et Kageyama.

-Ah bon… Ah, tu peux me resservir s'teu plait ?

-Nishinoya tu ne vois pas que Sugawara fait déjà la vaisselle ? Va te servir tout seul.

Ukai jetait les mots par-dessus son journal en ne lâchant pas de vue ceux écrits sur le papier devant lui. À force de lire dans sa boutique tout en observant les clients ou les gens au dehors, il avait développé la capacité de faire les deux sans désagrément. Mais la scène lui demanda finalement trop d'attention et il leva les yeux sur Sugawara qui versait le chocolat chaud dans le bol du petit libéro.

-Mais non Noya ne t'embêtes pas. Puisque j'y suis quelqu'un d'autre en veux ?

Le professeur le regarda blasé avant de retourner à son journal, puis de le regarder encore une fois. Cette fois-ci l'argenté nettoyait le sol que la tartine de Tanaka avait tâché.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

-Merci !

-C'est nul si Hinata n'est jamais là, j'espère quand même que Tsukishima ne va lui accaparer tout son temps : je veux jouer avec mon kouhai, Nishinoya parlait tout en s'étirant. J'avais prévu plein de trucs moi.

-T'inquiètes ! Tsukishima est du genre à pas vouloir trop se fatiguer. Et puis c'est pas comme si aider les autres était son passe-temps favori. Je pense qu'il va bientôt débouler et nous demander de jouer avec lui !

-Je suis désolé de dire ça mais je pense que vous n'allez pas beaucoup le voir.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

Sugawara, qui répondait tout en commençant la préparation du repas de midi, acheva de faire perdre à Ukai ses capacités de concentration et d'aisances légendaires. Il venait même de complètement abandonner son journal tant l'autre lui accaparait d'attention et tant il en avait marre de se retrouver à la fin d'un paragraphe dont il ne saisissait aucunement le sens.

-Parce qu'on a regardé avec Daichi et si l'on veut faire le programme de seconde en un mois les journées commencent à six heures et finissent tard la nuit.

-Comment ça vous avez regardé ?

-Oui on a regardé, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on allait laisser tomber Hinata ? Si Tsukishima ne nous avait pas devancés on lui aurait proposé notre aide, disait l'argenté en surveillant des beignets et en coupant de légumes. Mais voyant la mine déçu de Nishinoya il voulut aussi le réconforter.

-T'inquiète pas Noya il y aura d'autres occasions.

-Je sais mais bon.

-Vous devriez aller nager un peu avec Tanaka, le déjeuner est loin d'être prêt.

-Oui aller on y va, pas le temps de déprimer !

Sugawara observa en souriant Tanaka pousser le noiraud jusqu'à la plage puis se hâta vers d'autres tâches culinaire. Ukai savait que le lycéen prenait soin de ses amis mais là ça dépassait tout entendement. Surtout que les autres ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué, mais lui si : le passeur remplaçant prenait sur lui pour faire tout ça. Ne pouvait-il pas se poser deux minutes ?

-Daichi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je veux bien comprendre que Noya soit vite morose mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête de chien battu ?

Apparemment non.

-Ça va Suga, c'est dur au réveil c'est tout.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Un sourire. Des rougissements. Sugawara qui le remarque et qui agrandit son sourire ce qui a pour don d'agrandir aussi les rougissements du brun.

-Bon Sugawara tu vas arrêter de t'occuper de tout à la fin ? Tu comptes vraiment passer tes vacances à faire des courses, à cuisiner et à faire le ménage ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

-Ah ouais, grogna le faux blond en se levant. Bah moi si.

Les trois terminals le virent s'éloigner et l'entendirent claquer la porte de sa chambre avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Aucune idée.

Sugawara essaya de l'ignorer. En quoi c'était mal de cuisiner ? Ça le déstressait. Et puis ça arrangeait tout le monde de ne pas avoir à faire de ménage ou autre. Les grains de sels tombèrent de sa main dans la casserole. Mais peut-être que ça dérangeait Ukai ? Il soupira alors que le professeur, posé sur son lit, la tête sur ses bras croisés, faisait de même. Pas un instant il n'avait pensé finir stressé pendant ces vacances, bien au contraire. Le mot le faisait presque sourire. Du temps passa, des minutes s'agglutinèrent comme s'agglutinèrent ses impressions désagréables pendant sa réflexion. Il voulait profiter, se détendre, faire que les autres se détendent, et aussi, ne pas penser à son père malade. Il voulait juste ça se relaxer. Rien de plus. Il le ferait. Mais quand on toqua à sa porte et qu'un certain passeur remplaçant lui tomba subitement devant le nez il comprit qu'un élément n'avait pas été pris en compte : l'autre le stressait, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

-Vous avez un moment pour discuter ?

XXXXX

Daichi soupira. Couché dans le sable loin d'eux, il n'entendait plus les cris et les rires d'Asahi de Nishinoya et de Tanaka mais les flots brumeux de ses souvenirs. La clarté du ciel devait y être pour quelque chose. On aurait dit un tableau qu'on pouvait librement peindre des traits de nos pensées et des couleurs de nos émotions. Sa mémoire vint dessiner le mouvement aquarelle de vieilles scènes qui lui revenaient. Il se rappela d'une réplique d'un de ses amis lors d'une discussion en dernière année de primaire: « Waw Daichi c'est toi qui a eu le plus de points, t'es un intello en fait ! Tu pourrais devenir un ingénieur ! Ou un grand médecin ! Et il y a chercheur scientifique aussi ! Tu choisiras quoi ? »

Puis d'une autre avec un ami de collège cette fois-ci : « Waw comment tu lui as mis une raclée à ce salaud ! Bravo il l'avait bien mérité ! Tu fais pas d'arts martiaux si je me trompe pas ? Ça te tenterait de rejoindre mon club ? Avec ton niveau et un peu d'entrainement tu pourrais vite devenir pro ! T'en pense quoi ? »

Et même ses parents au début de l'année: « Waw chéri tu es devenu capitaine d'un club? Tu crois que tu vas devenir coach plus tard ? Ah ah je plaisante mais c'est vrai que tu as toujours été bien organisé et le professeur a dit que tu arrivais très bien à gérer les travaux de groupes en classe ! À ce rythme tu cours tout droit vers une carrière de professeur, ça te plairait d'ailleurs, professeur?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir, il n'en pensait rien et ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Voilà ce qu'il aurait répondu. Ah et il leur aurait aussi demandé d'arrêter avec leur « waw » par-ci et leur « waw » par-là. S'appliquer à bien faire les choses qu'on fait n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Surtout quand on avait déjà des facilités à la base. Par contre, aimer, être passionné, se sentir appelé par une voie découverte : ça c'était impressionnant, là on pouvait s'exclamer en « waw » à volonté si on le désirait.

Les courbes des lèvres du brun se déplacèrent encore un peu plus vers le bas. Il aimait, était passionné et sentait appelé par le volley. Pourtant personne ne lui en avait parlé, personne n'avait été impressionné. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit « waw tu t'en sors bien Daichi ça se voit que tu es à fond. Tu devrais continuer sur cette route ! », pourquoi alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le chemin qu'il voulait arpenter, pourquoi on était réticent à lui laisser l'arpenter ? Le brun se posa sur le ventre. Un nuage venait d'obscurcir le ciel. On lui avait déjà dit, il connaissait la réponse. «Tu ne pourrais pas faire du volley-ball ta vie. Il faut que tu trouves autre chose pour pouvoir devenir un agent de l'état.» Oui voilà. C'était parce qu'il n'était pas assez bon. Peut-importe son amour pour le volley, s'il n'avait pas les moyens de devenir professionnel, cela ne lui servirait à rien lui disait-on.

-Ohé ! Ohé ! Daichi !

-Quoi ? Il s'assit en tailleur pour répondre à Nishinoya, désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

Le plus petit lui proposait de venir avec lui acheter des glaces. Il était de corvée car venait de perdre à une course à la brasse, et il était nul à la brasse. Mais Daichi n'écoutait pas. Une discussion dont les sons provenaient de derrière lui captait toute son attention.

-Et si tu faisais des recherches ? Et les conseillères d'orientation ?

-Les conseillères d'orientation ne te font qu'une liste de ce qui est possible à partir de tes résultats scolaires. Ça te rappel juste à quel point tu dois te la fermer et faire ce qu'on te demande de faire.

-Je vois…

-Non et puis Akaashi, ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème à toi, tu vas reprendre le resto de ton père, tu fais ça depuis tout petit. Je t'envie, mais moi j'ai rien, pas d'idée, pas d'envie. De toute façon je te l'ai dit, si je suis venu prendre ces vacances c'est pour ne plus penser à tout ça, je veux profiter et…

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Daichi se demanda ce qu'il se passait et se tourna vers Nishinoya qui pointait du doigt deux passants. Il se leva pour regarder les deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs.

-Mais j'vous connais vous !

-Kuroo et Akaashi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

XXXXX

Tsukishima ne lisait pas un manga. Il se cachait derrière. Nuance. Pourquoi ? Simplement, il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Mais alors pas du tout. En plus, il n'y avait pas un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas. Non. Il en avait plusieurs. Et tous ces trucs qu'il ne comprenait et qui le soulait concernait étrangement la personne devant lui, le dénommé Hinata Shouyou. Un mec déjà chiant à la base. Mais bon, chiant ou non, Tsukishima se devait de le regarder. Caché derrière son manga. Certes. Mais il le regardait quand même. Pour être plus précis, il l'analysait. Seul moyen d'essayer de comprendre. En vérité il y avait un autre moyen. Mais il ne commencerait pas par s'analyser lui. Car si tous ses symptômes étranges n'étaient dus qu'à Hinata alors le problème venait certainement du spécimen roux et non de lui-même. Conclusion : il devait observer et faire des hypothèses jusqu'à qu'il arrive à un résultat clair, logique et cohérant. Son esprit scientifique qui prenait le dessus. Mais en fait il n'avait pas prévu que ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

-Tsukishima je comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent dans le manuel, tu peux pas m'expliquer ?

Et puis quoi encore ? À lui personne ne lui expliquait.

-Mais t'as rien dans le cerveau c'est pas possible ! C'est le niveau le plus simple celui-là.

Un silence. Juste l'aiguille d'une horloge marquant les secondes. Et l'aura de concentration du rouquin qui n'abandonne pas. L'aura est bruyante. Tsukishima l'entend et n'arrive plus à analyser. L'autre semble galérer. Il s'attrape les cheveux après avoir gribouillé une énième fois une solution à une formule. Donc Tsukishima cède. Pas de raison, pas de logique. Juste, il cède.

-C'est bon je vais te montrer comment on fait. C'est quelle leçon ?

-C'est vrai ?

-T'approches pas trop, tu m'étouffes.

-Oui sensei !

Pffff. Tsukishima ne comprenait vraiment pas. Et plus il essayait moins il comprenait. Vraiment : rien ne se passait comme prévu et c'était insupportablement irritant.

Au même moment Kageyama aussi ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Mais lui n'était pas énervé. Juste curieux. Très curieux. Les questions fusaient dans son esprit comme les bulles d'eau propulsées par le bateau qui passait au loin.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler à l'aide, faire un SOS, un truc comme ça ?

Bokuto avait demandé sans motivation. Et Kageyama n'avait pas envie d'appeler à l'aide, de faire un SOS, ou un truc comme ça. Alors il ne répondit pas.

-Ouais la flemme hein ?

De toute façon il réfléchissait. Toute la nuit, se disait-il. Toute, en entier, entièrement, complètement, du début à la fin. La nuit… jusqu'au matin… bref. Ils avaient joué toute la nuit au volley-ball. À priori rien de bien étonnant de sa part. Ça lui arrivait souvent d'avoir une envie comme ça et d'aller jouer dehors au lieu de dormir. Sauf que là, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. À part au volley, il n'était pas un grand spécialiste de la vie et du monde, mais là, il le sentait qu'un truc était bizarre. Ça ne se conteste pas ce genre de chose. Qui va réfuter avoir mal au ventre quand il a mal au ventre ? Ou se sentir bien quand il se sent bien ? Bah là c'était pareil. Un truc était bizarre, étrange, pas normal. Alors il essayait de mettre des mots dessus.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une cabane un peu plus loin, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'y réfugier la nuit, on va voir ?

-Comme tu veux Bokuto-sem, Bokuto-sem-p-, sempp-

Un fou rire. En quoi c'était drôle ? Kageyama ne pouvait pas voir la tête qu'il faisait après tout.

-Hahaha j'en peux plus de toi ! Appel moi Bokuto-san ça ira très bien. Alors tu crois qu'on devrait aller inspecter la cabane ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller inspecter la cabane alors il ne rajouta rien de plus.

-Ouais trop la flemme aussi.

Non vraiment, il comprenait rien là. Enfaite si. Enfin un peu. Vite fait, les bidules comme ça. Il rassembla ses capacités intellectuelles et conceptuelles. L'autre pouffait à côté. Mais il n'entendait pas. Il était ailleurs. Dans un autre moment du temps, quelques heures auparavant. Dans ses souvenirs. Il était devenu spectateur son siège invisible se trouvait quelques parts dans le ciel et survolait le terrain de volley où avaient joué Bokuto et lui. Il revoyait donc le terminal aux cheveux blancs, lui-même et le ballon qui filaient du second personnage au premier à une vitesse et une puissance surprenante, avant de s'écraser au sol. Mais il n'était pas simple spectateur puisqu'il avait déjà vu la scène, mieux : il l'avait déjà vécu. Un acteur alors, il était comme un acteur qui avait perdu le rôle mais était tout de même venu assister au rendu du film. Il ressentit donc encore cette faim insatiable de volley ball, cette faim qui avait augmentée à mesure du jeu et du temps qui passait, se faisant dérangeante, violente, dévorante. Plus il avait envoyé le ballon à Bokuto et plus son envie de jouer avait augmenté il l'avait envoyé une fois, cela ne lui avait déjà plus suffit, il avait voulu le double. Ils avaient joué une heure, il avait désiré le triple. Jamais il n'avait été aussi affamé de toute sa vie et pourtant il en avait connu des famines !

-Dis t'as pas faim toi? Tu veux pas qu'on essaie de trouver un truc à manger ? Je peux pêcher des poissons tu sais !

Ce qui s'était passé après avait été plus inexplicable encore. Pourquoi, d'un coup, alors que celui qui ressemblait à un hibou s'était précipité sur lui dans un élan d'enthousiasme et lui avait crié un : « c'est trop bien de jouer avec toi putain ! » puis l'avait entrainé dans sa chute entre les grains de sable, pourquoi d'un coup il n'avait plus eu faim ?

-Tu m'écoutes ou tu t'es endormi?

Bokuto tourna son visage vers celui du noiraud. Il en profita pour s'étirer. Trop longtemps que les deux faisaient les étoiles deux mer dans le sable. Kageyama se tourna aussi. Bokuto n'avait plus trop envie de rire en le voyant ses sourcils étaient froncés mais pas trop, ils se relevaient vers le haut du front, ses yeux brillaient d'humidité et ses joues comportaient la même couleur rouge que le ballon de volley entre ses mains comportait. Il est peut-être tombé malade se disait le hibou. Mais quand il voulut lui demander on l'en empêcha.

-Bokuto-san! J'ai plus faim !

Kageyama n'avait vraiment pas prévu qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir faim comme ça.


End file.
